Career comes first
by Eternal Grey
Summary: Gaara thought everything was going fine till she left. He thought she would take him back. Well you should never have ignored her and distanced yourself from your lover.
1. Gaara

I watched her walk away again. A famous rockstar that everyone loved but no one could have... especially not me.

_"Gaara! Hurry up my first gig is going to be on in five minutes!" She hissed into the phone._

_"Honey I'm at the office. I can't make it I'm sorry." I told her sighing at her ignorance._

_I heard something that sounded like a sob then the phone seemed to have been set down._

_"That's okay Gaara! You have work I understand! And my practicing was a little too loud." She said a little too animatedly._

_"See? I knew you'd understand. I'll se you at home. Later."_

_"Yeah I love you too." She mumbled as I hung up._

I had been such an idiot. I walked into her concert then with everyone around me banging their heads to the beat.

She was grinning and smiling at all of her fansas they cheered her on. She played her electic guitar her eyes obsorbing the movement on her guitar as when she suddenly stopped.

"Hey guys this song is dedicated to what my old guy lost." She said making everyone boo me out.

She started to sing the song 'Somewhere Out There' making me stop and stare as she moved swiftly with her guitar as she sung the song so amazingly it was hard to believe she even had a band behind her. I recognized my sis and Haku up there rocking with her grinning along with her.

I shoved through the crowd and walked up to the front.

_"Kazekage I am going to be gone all week." She said simply and turned to leave. Suddenly I just snapped and realized something._

_"Since when have you quit calling me Gaara?" I asked completely taken back._

_"Since I started packing nine months ago." She answered suddenly making me stare at her in shock._

_"You're moving?" I asked incredulously._

_"Yeah. I gave your secretary the note. You should be shocked at her not me. You had to look up my name on the computer just yesterday." She said acidly._

_"Why?" I asked bitterly making her snort._

_"You never see me and when you do your always saying 'Later... um... Sakura' so now I'm going to focus on my career as you focus on yours."_

_I stared at her bitterly and then finally asked the question she should kill me for needing to ask._

_"What exactly is your career?"_

_"You must not have been watching the news. I'm a famous singer in a band called Forgotten."_

"I'm sorry!" I shouted as loudly as I could. I saw her scan the crowd for the voice but she didn't see me.

I shouted again this time walking up to her as I did so.

She noticed this time and stared at me shocked.

"That's good and all but I'm taken now Gaara." She said as a boy with my red hair but red eyes too walked up to her and kissed her.

If only I could take back time.


	2. Sakura

I smiled at my fans as they all cheered me on. I could never have done it without them

_I had made the band wait ten minutes for Gaara but it was obvious he was over late. _

_Finally I called him. "Where are you?" I hissed begging that the answer wasn't what I knew it was. _

_"Honey I'm at the office sorry I can't make it." He answered distractedly into the phone. _

_It was my very first gig and he wasn't coming... I barely held back a sob then quickly set the phone down. _

_I composed myself then stared at the phone completely depressed. _

_"That's okay Gaara! You have work I understand! And my practicing was a little too loud." I said faking that I was fine.  
_

_"See? I knew you'd understand. I'll see you at home. Later."_

_"Yeah I love you too." I mumbled then hung up._

I grinned at everyone then did a cartwheel making everyone cheer. Suddenly I noticed Gaara in the crowd. I smiled bitterly.

"Hey guys this song is dedicated to what my old guy lost." I said making the crowd boo at him. I ignored his depressed look as we started to play the song Somewhere Out There. Temari played on her guitar harder than normal as Haku banged on the drums. Sasori did the bass but seemed so absorbed it was almost as if you could poke him and he wouldn't notice.

I knew from past experiance he would.

_"Kazekage I am going to be gone all week." I said simply and turned to leave._

_He stared at me confused. "Since when did you quit calling me Gaara?" I smirked inwardly. When you stopped meaning anything to me. _

_"Since I started packing nine months ago." I answered curiously as he stared at me in shock._

_"You're moving?" he asked incredulously._

_"Yeah. I gave your secretary the note. You should be shocked at her not me. You had to look up my name on the computer just yesterday." I said acidly._

_"Why?" he asked so bitterly I snorted._

_"You never see me and when you do your always saying 'Later... um... Sakura' so now I'm going to focus on my career as you focus on yours."_

_I almost dared him to ask the question I could see on his tongue. And he did.  
_

_"What exactly is your career?"_

_"You must not have been watching the news. I'm a famous singer in a band called Forgotten." I answered letting the irony sink in. _

"I'm sorry!" A voice shouted from the crowd right as I finished the song.

I scanned the crowd but he wasn't where he was before.

Suddenly he was up on stage walking toward me.

"That's good and all Gaara but I'm taken." I said as Sasori walked up behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist before pecking my cheek.

I watched him collapse inside and felt truly guilty but I moved on. I moved on after he missed my first gig.

It's time for him to move on.


End file.
